Little Thief
by Ringtail
Summary: During the time when Sly was eight years old. How he met his friends, how his time in the orphanage was, to his first heist.


Hello again! It is me! Ringtail! This is just a story I'll be doing on my free time. For all you people that read Obsessed, yes. Laura WILL be in this story!

Yes, I was bored.

………………

Eight year old Sly Cooper left his house with the officer and got inside the car. He had with him his father's cane and what was left of the Thievius Raccoonus. He looked out the window and saw his house. He tried not to cry as he remembered what just happened. Five heartless creatures barged into his house and killed his parents. They ransacked their house until they found the Thievius Raccoonus. They split it into five pieces and left.

Sly remembered one of the creatures. One of the scariest he had ever seen. A large owl made out of metal. When the police arrived to his house, they found Sly hiding in a closet. They told him it was going to be alright and that he was going to a new home.

He felt the car move and looked out the window again. He saw his house grow smaller and smaller.

"Don't worry, Sly." the tiger that was driving the car said. "Everything will be alright. Unfortunately, you have no other family members that can take care of you."

"Where will I go?" Sly asked, worried.

"To a nice place filled with children your age. The Happy Campers Orphanage. Mrs. Puffin will be taking care of you there."

Sly didn't like the sound of this new place they were going to take him. He felt the car stop and the tiger got out of the car. He opened the door and let Sly get out. Sly saw the building. He was thankful it wasn't dilapidated. He read the sign that said "Happy Campers Orphanage". He saw many children playing in a playground on the other side of the fence.

An elderly ferret walked out from the front door. She smiled at Sly. "Hello, there. You must be Sly."

"Yup. That's him." The tiger said. "We'll bring his clothes and other stuff later."

The tiger got closer to Mrs. Puffin. "Show him to his room. I think he needs a little time alone." he whispered to her.

Mrs. Puffin nodded and looked back down at the small raccoon. "Come, Sly. I'll take you to your room."

Sly gulped and followed the ferret. He entered the orphanage and finally noticed how big it was. It was filled with everything a kid could keep entertained with. He looked around and saw that all the children were happy. _Maybe,_ he thought,_ this place might not be so bad._

"You stay here." Mrs. Puffin said. "I'll go see if I can find you a room."

"Okay." Sly said. He just stood there avoiding eye contact with anyone. He looked at a large TV near the window and saw that kids were watching a movie. Sly looked at the other side of the room and saw some kids playing 'Duck duck goose'. Sly grew nervous as he looked around at all the people.

Mrs. Puffin came back. "I found you a room with some nice boys. You'll be sharing a room with four other boys. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes." Sly answered. Two wolves entered the orphanage and looked around.

"Oh, I need to go help these people, Sly. Feel free to explore!" Mrs. Puffin said and walked to go talk to the adults.

Sly decided to go outside since it was crowded in there. He went out through a white door and saw the huge yard. Several girls were playing jump rope, boys playing basketball, and some other kids just running around in circles. Sly continued walking until he stepped on something. He picked it up and saw that it was some sort of fighting video game. He put it in his pocket and continued walking. What caught Sly's eye was the crowd gathering in one spot.

_A fight?_, Sly thought. _This might be good._ He put his paws in his pockets and walked over to join the other kids.

He saw that it wasn't a fight. More like an argument.

"I said give it back!" a lion cub said.

"I t-told y-you." a frightened turtle said. "I d-didn't take it! You probably lost it when you were playing hide and go seek."

"What's going on?" Sly whispered to a dog next to him.

The dog looked at him. "Oh, hey! You're the new kid right? We'll you're just in time. That turtle nerd was sitting there reading some book about computers while that other dude was playing. Thing is, the lion's backpack was next to the turtle. He had a video game in there and now it's gone. He suspects the turtle took it."

Sly looked back at the turtle and saw him whimper a few times. "Did he even take it?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" the lion said. He seized the turtles backpack and held it upside down. Things came pouring out. Notebooks, pencils, heavy books, extra pair of glasses, tools, computer pieces, and other things.

The lion bent down near the pile and started digging through it. "Let's see. Junk, junk, what is this? Junk, junk, junk." He saw that his video game wasn't there and growled.

"What did you do with it?"

"I d-don't have it!" the turtle stuttered. The lion scowled and started smashing Bentley's things. He stepped on his books and crushed his computer things to pieces. Sly growled and stepped into the circle where they were arguing.

"Stop it!" he yelled, gripping his cane.

"Listen, new kid! You don't want to get into problems with me!" the lion yelled.

"I don't like to see people get bullied." Sly said.

"Well if you don't want to get bulled yourself, don't try to defend this stupid kid." the lion said.

"You say he took your video game, huh? You mean this one?" Sly said, taking out the game he found on the floor.

"Aha! So it was you who took it! Thief!"

"Even if I would have preferred stealing it than finding it on the floor, no I didn't take it." Sly said, coolly.

"What is going on!" Mrs. Puffin came running across the playground. "Sly? What is going on?"

"Erm…nothing. I was just making some new friends." Sly answered innocently.

Mrs. Puffin smiled. "Oh, well goody! I'm glad. Well, you'll be sharing your room with some other boys." she looked at Bentley. "Would you mind taking him to the room?"

"Okay. Follow me…um….Sly." Bentley answered picking up his stuff. Sly followed him. They walked down an empty hall and laughed about what just happened.

"Thanks, though." Bentley said.

"No problem." He pulled out the lion's video game. Bentley gasped as he saw it.

"What?" Sly said. "You didn't think I would let him have it would you?"

………………….

Short and it sucked huh? Reviews please. Laura will either come in chappie 2 or 3 and Murray in the next chappie. I'll give you a hint to what will happen next……FOOD FIGHT! Hehehehehe.


End file.
